Kociołek
|grafika = Kociołek.jpg |właściciel(e) = * Uczniowie Hogwartu * Nauczyciele eliksirów w Hogwarcie * Eliksirowarzy |funkcje = Naczynie do wytwarzania eliksirów }} Kociołek (ang. Cauldron) — naczynie służące do warzenia eliksirów. Pochodzenie Kociołek jest naczyniem znanym od dawna zarówno czarodziejom, jak i mugolomW Makbecie Williama Shakespeare'a czarownice, które spotyka tytułowy bohater, przepowiadają mu przyszłość po przyrządzeniu w kociołku eliksiru przyzywającego duchy (Akt IV, scena pierwsza).. Początkowo był przez jednych i drugich powszechnie używany do zwykłego gotowania nad ogniskiem lub innym otwartym ogniem, lecz po wynalezieniu piecyków większość czarodziejów i mugoli do gotowania zaczęła używać poręczniejszych rondli i garnków, zaś w kociołkach czarodzieje przygotowywali w większości już tylko eliksiry, do sporządzania których niezbędne było korzystanie z otwartego ogniaKociołek na Pottermore. Budowa i właściwości Kociołki zwykle miały kształt zaokrąglonego gara, najczęściej z uchwytem pozwalającym zawiesić go nad ogniem, i nóżkami. Były różnych kształtów i rozmiarów, w zależności od upodobań ich właścicieli mogły posiadać nawet bogate zdobieniaDotyczyło to przede wszystkim kociołków wykonanych z metali szlachetnych – srebra i złota – które pełniły również funkcję dekoracyjną.. Wszystkie kociołki były zaczarowane tak, aby były lżejsze do przenoszenia, ponieważ zbudowane były z metaluJedynym znanym kociołkiem, do budowy którego nie wykorzystano metalu, był kociołek z sera.. Surowiec, z jakiego wykonano kociołek, miał wpływ na szybkość warzenia w eliksirów w danym naczyniuW kociołku cynowym warzenie eliksirów przebiegało wolniej niż w mosiężnym, a "szybszy" od mosiężnego był kociołek miedziany.. Aż do lat 90. XX wieku nie były uregulowane kwestie związane z jakością wykonania kociołków, zwłaszcza z grubością ich denek – niektóre kociołki z importu były bardzo cienkie - przecieki takich kociołków wzrastały o prawie trzy procent rocznie''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka). Sposób używania przy warzeniu eliksirów mały|268x268px|Typowe użycie kociołka Żeby uwarzyć eliksir, trzeba było w określonej kolejności wrzucać do kociołka składniki, podgrzewać go na otwartym ogniuW filmie ''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi podczas lekcji eliksirów uczniowie podgrzewają kociołki palnikami gazowymi., dbając o właściwą temperaturę oraz mieszać według instrukcji. Rodzaje kociołków Kociołki typowe Typowe kociołki wykonywane były z metali, w tym nawet szlachetnych, i ich jedyną funkcją było służenie za naczynie do przygotowywania eliksirów. Poza czarem zmniejszającym ich ciężar nie były zwykle w inny sposób wyposażone w magię. Do klasycznych kociołków należą: * Kociołek cynowy * Kociołek miedziany * Kociołek mosiężny * Kociołek srebrnyKociołki wykonane z metali szlachetnych, takich jak srebro i złoto, o niskiej temperaturze topnienia, mogły być magicznie wzmacniane, aby nie topiły się zbyt szybko nad ogniem. * Kociołek ze złotaW grze LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 eliksir wielosokowy można uwarzyć wyłącznie w złotym kociołku, pomimo że Hermiona Granger sporządziła go używając do tego zwykłego kociołka cynowego. Kociołek cynowy.png| Kociołek cynowy Kociołek z mosiądzu.png| Kociołek mosiężny Kociołek miedziany.png| Kociołek miedziany SilverCauldron.jpg| Kociołek srebrny GoldCauldron.png| Kociołek ze złota Kociołki niestandardowe mały|228x228px|[[Kociołek samomieszalny]] Ten rodzaj kociołków różnił się od typowych tym, że poza lub zamiast swej podstawowej funkcji, jaką było warzenie w nich eliksirów, kociołki te wyposażone były albo w pewne udogodnienia, jak: * Kociołek samomieszalnyJego wynalazca, Gaspard Shingleton, za to osiągnięcie został umieszczony na karcie w czekoladowych żabach. * Kociołek składany mały|229x229px|[[Kociołek składany]] albo też w cechy, które sprawiały, że można je było wykorzystywać jako mniej lub bardziej dowcipne gadżetyNie jest pewne, czy tego typu kociołki mogły być używane zgodnie ze swoim pierwotnym przeznaczeniem, czyli do warzenia eliksirów.: * Gryzący kociołekW oryginalnej wersji książkowej był to Biting kettle, czyli Gryzący czajnik. * Dowcipny kociołekHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Wybuchający kociołekHarry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) Jako swego rodzaju niestandardowego kociołka niektórzy bezwzględni czarodzieje wykorzystywali również skorupy zamieszkującego Fidżi ognistego krabaFantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Kociołki eksperymentalne Do tej grupy zaliczyć można kociołek z sera, który prawdopodobnie został skonstruowany przez Humphreya BelcheraHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka). Sprzedaż i naprawa mały|179x179px|lewo Kociołki miały różne rozmiary, podawane w skali od 1 do 5. Wszystkie rodzaje i rozmiary można było kupić w sklepie Madame Potage na ulicy Pokątnej w Londynie. Ceny kociołków uzależnione były od rodzaju metalu, z jakiego zostały wykonane i funkcji dodatkowych, w które zostały wyposażone. Kociołek cynowy kosztował w sklepie Madame Potage 15 galeonów, mosiężny 21 galeonów a miedziany 25 galeonów (wszystkie rozmiar 2). Proste naprawy kociołków wykonywane były zapewne przez samych użytkowników, zaś poważniejsze uszkodzenia można było naprawić w firmie Cauldron repairHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) . Kociołek a wizerunek czarodziejów w oczach mugoli mały|156x156px|Mugolska ilustracja do jednej z bajek Wielu mugoli w ogóle nie wierzy w istnienie czarodziejów, ale pojawiają się oni w mugolskich baśniach, podaniach i literaturze od dawna, a kociołek jest jednym z nieodłącznych atrybutów czarownic, takim jak latająca miotła, spiczasta tiara i czarny kot, z którymi zwykle czarownice są przedstawiane. Mugole, którzy często przedstawiają czarownice z kociołkiem, nie rozumieją jednak prozaicznego przeznaczenia tego naczynia, jakim jest warzenie eliksirów, uważając często, że ma on znaczenie dla magicznej mocy posiadanej przez czarownice. Nie rozróżniając czarownic od wiedźm, zwykle przypisują czarownicom kanibalistyczneJedną z najbardziej znanych wśród mugoli wiedźm jest rosyjska Baba Jaga, która rzeczywiście uwielbiała pożerać dzieci. praktyki uprawiane przez wiedźmy, często z użyciem kociołka. W serii mały|145x145px|Roztopiony kociołek Kociołki, towarzyszące życiu czarodziejów od setek lat, na stałe wrosły nie tylko w ich życie codzienne, ale także w literaturę, sport i inne przejawy ich aktywności do tego stopnia, że związane z nimi określenia pojawiają nawet w piosenkach i powiedzeniach. Pojawiają się we wszystkich książkach i filmach o Harrym Potterze a także w grach i wielu materiałach dodatkowych, zamieszczanych w oficjalnych publikacjach związanych z sagą. mały|Lekcja eliksirów * Pierwszym magicznym przedmiotem, jaki Harry Potter zobaczył przy swoim pierwszym spotkaniu z Hagridem, był miedziany kociołek, który gajowy wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza. * Kociołek znalazł się na liście wyposażenia do Hogwartu, którą Harry Potter otrzymał wraz z listem z Hogwartu. * Kociołka wielokrotnie używali, zarówno w wersjach książkowych jak i filmowych, uczniowie Hogwartu podczas zajęć z eliksirów, choć nie zawsze w sposób prawidłowy: ** Neville Longbottom podczas pierwszej lekcji stopił kociołek Seamusa Finnigana, którego używał, ponieważ zapomniał swojego. mały|Seamus ** Seamus z kolei wywołał eksplozję swojego kociołka podczas warzenia Wywaru Żywej Śmierci na szóstym roku. ** Harry Potter w 1992 r. wywołał wybuchy w kociołku Goyle'a, do którego wrzucił fajerwerki, aby spowodować zamieszanie, podczas którego Hermiona Granger ukradła z magazynku składniki do eliksiru wielosokowego. mały|Hermiona warząca eliksir wielosokowy * Hermiona Granger w 1992 r. ważyła w kociołku eliksir wielosokowy w łazience Jęczącej Marty. * Lucjusz Malfoy 19 sierpnia 1992 r. wrzucił w Księgarni Esy i Floresy dziennik Toma Riddle'a do kociołka Ginny Weasley. mały|186x186px|Kociołek na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton * 24 czerwca 1995 r. na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton Peter Pettigrew przygotował w dużym kociołku wywar, dzięki któremu Lord Voldemort odzyskał ciałoW wersji książkowej kocioł użyty przez Petera Pettigrew był kamienny i tak duży, że mógł się w nim zmieścić dorosły mężczyzna w pozycji siedzącej.. * Kwestią dostosowania międzynarodowych standardów budowy kociołków w 1994 roku zajmował się Percy Weasley, zatrudniony wówczas w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy CzarodziejówLeżało to w gestii Międzynarodowej Komisji Handlu Magicznego, której najprawdopodobniej Percy był członkiem.. * Rita Skeeter stwierdziła w 1994 r. w jednym z artykułów w Proroku Codziennym, że Brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii powinno wybijać wampiry, zamiast zajmować się grubością kociołków. * Do zwykłego gotowania potraw używał kociołka m.in. Hagrid, którego miedziany kociołek wisiał zwykle nad paleniskiem w jego chacie, oraz Molly Weasley, która w 1995 r. ugotowała w kociołku gulasz w domu przy Grimmauld Place 12Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka). * Popularnymi wśród czarodziejów słodyczami były kociołkowe pieguski i czekoladowe kociołki. * Kociołkowymi pieguskami własnej roboty Bathilda Bagshot chciała przywitać rodzinę Dumbledore w Dolinie Godryka, zaś Romilda Vane do czekoladowych kociołków, które podarowała Harry'emu Potterowi, dodała eliksiru miłosnego. * Najsłynniejszy czarodziejski pub nosi nazwę Dziurawy Kocioł. * Złoty Kociołek był główną nagrodą w Mistrzostwach Eliksirów Szkół CzarodziejskichWonderbook: Księga Eliksirów. mały|176x176px|Kociołkowe pieguski * Mundungus Fletcher 2 sierpnia 1995 roku miał pilnować domu Harry'ego na Privet Drive 4, jednak opuścił swoje stanowisko i poszedł sprzedać kilka kradzionych kociołków, które potem chciał przechowywać w domu przy Grimmauld Place 12.. * Największym przebojem Celestyny Warbeck był Kociołek pełny gorącej miłości, zaś tytułową piosenką jej najlepiej sprzedającego się albumu był utwór Ukradłeś mój kociołek ale nie możesz mieć mojego sercaDaily Prophet newsletters. * Creaothceann to stara szkocka gra miotlarska, podczas której latający na miotłach gracze łapali spadające z wysokości kamienie do żelaznych albo mosiężnych kociołków, które mieli przywiązane do głowy''Quidditch przez wieki (świat realny). * Podczas gry w quodpota gracze starali się wrzucić wybuchającą piłkę nazywaną quodem do garnka, którym był zazwyczaj kociołek napełniony roztworem zapobiegającym wybuchowi. * Jedna z baśni Barda Beedle'a, ''Czarodziej i skaczący garnek, opowiada o kociołku, który zmieniając swój kształt i zachowując się w nietypowy sposób zmusił młodego, nieczułego czarodzieja do udzielania pomocy mugolom mały|161x161px|Skaczący kociołekBaśnie Barda Beedle'a. * Skaczący kociołek był rodzajem czującego kociołka. Posiadał jedną nogę u podstawy, umożliwiającą mu przemieszczanie się poprzez skakanie. Skaczące kociołki miały pewien stopień osobowości – zwykle wierne swym właścicielom, traciły w nich wiarę, gdy ci mieszali w nich nieprzyjemne mikstury, jak to uczynił Zygmunt Budge, mieszając w swym skaczącym kociołku ślaz i wybuchowy płyn z rogu buchorożca. * W Szpitalu Świętego Munga oddział wypadków przedmiotowych zajmował się m.in. obrażeniami powstałymi na skutek eksplozji kociołków, zaś na ścianie w Informacji znajdował się napis Czysty kociołek to najlepsza gwarancja, że nie otrujesz się swoim eliksirem. mały|103x103px|''[[The New York Ghost]] * Ogłoszenie reklamujące konkurs, w którym wygrać można było kociołek odstraszający rdzę pojawiło się na okładce The New York Ghost z 1 grudnia 1926 rokuFantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film). * Pan Schmidt, niemiecki czarodziej, przed 1927 rokiem zabił rozkładanym kociołkiem erklinga w obronie swojego sześcioletniego syna Bruna, również czarodzieja. * Lisette de Lapin, słynna francuska czarownica, w 1422 roku w Paryżu została oskarżona o uprawianie czarów. Ku zdumieniu strzegących jej mugoli, uciekła z więziennej celi i – prawdopodobnie będąc animagiem – pod postacią białego królika przepłynęła kanał La Manche w kociołku z żaglem. [[Plik:Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych - wersja Księciapng.png|mały|175x175px|Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych]] * Ivor Dilonsby w rozmowie z Ritą Skeeter podczas zbierania przez nią materiałów do książki ''Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a opisał starzejącą się Bathildę Bagshot słowami Ogień się tli, ale kociołek jest pustyHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka). * Kociołek znajdował się na okładce pierwszego podręcznika do nauki eliksirów w Hogwarcie, jakim były obowiązujące w pierwszej klasie Magiczne wzory i napoje Arseniusza JiggeraW niektórych wydaniach. oraz na okładce najsłynniejszego podręcznika do tego przedmiotu, jakim były Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych Libacjusza Borage'a. Za kulisami * Podczas uczty powitalnej w 1993 r. Żabi Chór wykonał piosenkę Double Trouble, której tekst opowiadał o warzeniu w kociołku przez czarownice mikstury.'' * Jednym z pomieszczeń w Hogwarcie był schowek na kotły, w którym przechowywane były kociołki wykorzystywane podczas lekcji eliksirówHarry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film). * Lynette Sawley chciała podarować swojej mamie kociołek samomieszalny na Boże Narodzenie w 1996 roku, jednakże Harry Potter również chciał sprezentować ten kociołek Molly WeasleyHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra). [[Plik:Cauldron to Sieve.jpg|mały|156x156px|Zaklęcie ''Cauldron to Sieve]] * Istnieje zaklęcie transmutujące kociołek w borsuka''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra)'' oraz zaklęcie transfiguracyjne przemieniające kociołek w sito (ang. Cauldron to Sieve). * Peter Jones zawiesił w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów ogłoszenie dotyczące zaginionego kociołka, który opisał jako wgnieciony u góry z przypalonym denkiem. * Kociołkowy potwór (ang. Cauldron monster) to potwór przypominający człowieka, składający się z kociołków i płonących pochodni. Ma ludzki tors i głowę zrobioną z zaklętych kociołków, a jego ręce i nogi składają się z płonących pochodni. Ta zaklęta bestia pluła ogniem i mogła rzucać swymi płonącymi ramionami, by spowodować obrażenia''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra)'' . mały|215x215px|Kociołki Ceridwen * Sala kociołków (ang. The Cauldron Room) to pomieszczenie w Hogwarcie położone obok Komnaty Podziemi, naprzeciw Sypialni Trolli . Pokój był zalany zielonym szlamem w którym pływały kociołki''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra)'' . * Na ulicy Pokątnej usytuowany był sklep Fine Enchanting CauldronsHarry Potter: Gra Karciana, specjalizujący się w sprzedażny kociołków, zaś w Hogsmeade przy ulicy Głównej sklep Kociołki CeridwenThe Wizarding World of Harry Potter, tej samej branży. Ciekawostki mały|215x215px * J.K. Rowling zdradziła, że początkowo to kociołek miał stanowić przedmiot należący do Helgi Hufflepuff. Odeszła jednak od tego pomysłu uznając, że byłoby coś śmiesznego i absurdalnego w posiadanianiu tak dużego i ciężkiego horkruksa. Podkreśliła jego znaczenie dla kultury brytyjskiej podając, że kocioł pojawia się zarówno w czterech mitycznych klejnotach Irlandii (jego magiczną mocą było to, że nikt nigdy nie odchodził od niego niezadowolony), jak i w legendzie o Trzynastu Skarbach Wielkiej Brytanii (wielki kocioł Dyrnwch gotował mięso dla odważnych ludzi, ale nie dla tchórzy) . * Strzegące ukrytych skarbów leprokonusy przedstawiane są zwykle z kociołkiem pełnym złota lub klejnotów. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Quidditch przez wieki (świat realny) * Baśnie Barda Beedle'a * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * Harry Potter for Kinect * Pottermore * Wonderbook: Księga Eliksirów * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Kategoria:Rodzaje kociołków en:Cauldron es:Caldero fr:Chaudron it:Calderone nl:Ketel ru:Котёл